


Stolen

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Atreus being a badass and I love Sigyn, F/M, Family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: When Kratos went missing, Arteus took desperate measures to find his father by stealing the locks of an Aesir Goddess. However, things get complicated when he developed feelings of the Aesir goddess' companion Sigyn the Loyal.May contain post God of War 4 Coda Spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1: Run as Fast as you can

Atreus ran as fast as he can, his heart beating slowly as he tucked locks of hair unto his satchel. He knew that Sif’s hair will be the way to search for his lost father, all stranded by horrid forces. He ran along the woods, thinking about his father’s demise, maybe Freyja did not back down with her Valkyrie wings to kidnap his father. There a voice echoed in his mind. “Loki.” a name given by the giants and his mother. Energy flowed through his veins as he thought of that name, loud and clear. He glanced at the getaway, and quietly he transformed into a crow. Quietly Arteus perched at the nearby tree, watching the guards of Sir screaming for his name. There should be a way to distract them. Quietly Arteus mumbled a word “Nista…’ as he glared at the swaying tree branches, it slowly transformed into arrows and it lunged unto the guards’ hearts. Arteus watched quietly for the screams to die down. “Close your heart” Arteus mummer quietly to himself “Close your heart..” as he looked away from the carnage of bodies strewn in the snow.

They have it coming.

Somehow Arteus glanced at the pouch, feeling its weight, the contents’ aroma reminded him of that secluded corner. A figure flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes again. Close your heart Arteus Close your heart. His mind knew that he needs to move fast, quickly he mummer a protection spell, like his mother to protect the house.

Arteus flew quietly to his home, bare from his mother’s protection vigil, and slowly his claws changed into shoes, as he heaved frantically. Currently, he only thinks about is Mimir’s safety in his house, which he hid him in the best venue. "Oh, I am glad you are…” Arteus hushed him slightly “Mimir..not now” The exhaustion from casting the protection spell burned his body. That spell should hide them temporarily.

"Sorry little brother..got worried about you…” Mimir mummer sadly, he too is anxious about Kratos’ disappearance, that he barely caught his breath when Kratos was swung to God knows which realm by Freya. Arteus gave him a rub in his head “I know Mimir… I think we got something to save Father.” Slowly he searched his pouch, with fingers trembling, carefully taking out the shimmering locks. Mimir’s mouth dropped to the ground “..Laddie…oh, laddie, you made a grave mistake….” That aroma is not unmistakable, it smelt of freshly plucked flowers in the field. “When I say, by pleading the gods, I do not mean…”

Atreus spoke wearily, as he laid down on the bed, flicking his hands to cause a small flame “This is the only way…” He thought about that enchanting figure when he was a maid for Sif. That name planted in his mind-Sigyn. She risked everything for a stranger she briefly met. Mimir wished he has the muscles to shake his head, if it is bad enough that Kratos and Arteus killed off Magni, Modi and now Baldur, causing an uproar to the Gods, he could picture in his mind, the face of a vengeful Aesir Goddess. This caused him shivers down his spine (should he have one…) Arteus caressed the locks, singing a tune his mother used to teach him to let it glow. Somehow it lit up the room. “Lad…you know with risks, do you see the benefit of causing the wrath of an Aesir goddess…You indeed picked up your father’s mad trait. ”

“Maybe…” Atreus murmured solemnly, he cannot help but think of his father being lost in the realms. That stung his heart “It could be the only way…” Sometimes desperation could do things to people. He thought about Sigyn. How she stepped out from the waters, with her clothes clinging unto her body. There is this quiet strength which he admired about her, as he waited for Sif to finish bathing in the nearby lake “Mimir…do you know anything about Sigyn…” Mimir watched the boy withheld his blushing “I suppose you have fallen in love with an Aesir goddess, my you are strange…” Mimir swallowed lightly “About Sigyn…true that Freya is the most beautiful of all, but Sigyn…”

Arteus rolled his eyes “Mimir…” He knew his gloating voice when they stumbled upon the fallen Valkyries, he is most particular on Gondul, though Arteus knew his affections with Sigrun. “There is that quietness in her character ..” Mimir’s tale of Sigyn enticed Arteus to know about that figure who helped him to escape the guards. It seems fitting with that image which she rose from the lake with a quiet strength. The world seems to pass by with her.

Atreus thought quietly, since he has Sif’s locks, what to do with it. His father could be anywhere among the realms. There must be a magical power beneath Sif’s locks. There an idea planted in his mind, maybe the Huldra brothers would have an idea to do with it “Maybe I can ask Brok and Sindri, what to do…I can make something to appease Sif….” Mimir scoffed off slightly “Dwarven charm..unlikely….little brother.” Atreus turned his head on Mimir “Why do you disagree..”

“I know your intentions are good….and you are regretful for your actions” Mimir simpered quietly “No matter what you do, a vengeful Aesir goddess will not be the opponent you wanted to face, trust me I have my fair share of experiences.” Mimir shuddered slightly at that thought, he recalled a poem which he recited which resulted in Eir rolling her eyes, as she mended his wounds. Arteus grasped his head tightly “We must try! You must be worried about Father…” Mimir heaved slightly, after all, it was him that gave him a clue to find something to track Kratos, whom, by now, god knows where “Alright…so be it…mind they are a fickle bunch..” Atreus watched the sky, it has turned darker, but none of Sif’s guards and soon his eyes grew heavier. “But it means saving your father, it shall be the way..”

Slowly Arteus closed his eyes, and he could only dream of that moment where she rose from the lake with a disdainful look. There is that strength that he cannot comprehend with her.

Next day, Arteus slung Mimir unto his back and walked out from the house. Subconsciously he cradled the hair of his mistress which he served, in female form and quietly put in his pocket “Maybe we can find another way, little brother…” Mimir coaxed quietly, he, in fact, dreaded to speak with the Huldra brothers. “I am sure we can…” Arteus quickly ran over to Tyr’s temple to hear the clinking sounds of the brothers making some weapons for Kratos “Brok!” Atreus exclaimed to the dwarf brother “Shit stop squeaking squirt! “ Brok cursed loudly, and Sindri holding his armour (whilst holding his gag reflex) “We are busy making something incredible for…say where is your pop…”

Arteus heaved slightly, as he took out the pouch revealing the contents of the pouch. Brok’s eyes widened with surprise “By Ymir’s teats…”

“Long story…”Arteus quickly kept the locks of hair “I just need something to appease an Aesir goddess…” Brok raised an eyebrow “..You got to be kidding me…you are barking mad!” Mimir mummer to Arteus ‘I see I told you…’ and a defiant gaze.

“Impressing a shitty Aesir goddess…” Brok fumed,just thinking of the ridiculous nature of Arteus’ request “We tinker things worthy of death and destruction…not things delicate and ladylike” However Sindri cower over Brok’s cursing, bowing to him “Master Arteus, for once I have to agree with my brother, impressing an Aesir goddess does not lie with gifts…” Sindri swallowed slightly “The last time we tried to impress an Aesir goddess…” Sindri has to withhold his gag reflex, just thinking of that horrific moment. Mimir shook his head slightly “Now that is one battle loss..” Arteus protested slightly “You are not going to help us..”

“Deepest apologies Master Arteus..” Sindri bowed quietly “You have to find another way…even if we make beautiful items, the Aesir goddesses is a feat…” Mimir swore that all that dwarf conversation is getting in his mind and thankfully Brok added to the squabbling of why they should do that task.

“Come, lad, it seems they have a little disagreement…” Mimir whispered quietly to Arteus “Hearing dwarf arguments may cause migraines…” Arteus left them quietly into a secluded corner. “Listen, lad, it may sound mad, but apparently there is another group of dwarves that could help you out..” Mimir gave a wink “But they will react differently, which I suggest you think twice.” Arteus thought of an idea, maybe he will take a different form, firmly spoke, “I have to go back Sif’s lands though I am considered a dead man..and convinced Sigyn to help me”

“To betray her companion, that is cunning of you…” Mimir grinned quietly as he watched Arteus transformed into a beautiful falcon “Be warned little brother, the guards are sharp with scent and sight, so tread lightly..” Arteus chirped slightly “Brok and Sindri! Take care of Mimir for me..”, unaware that they are not done with the quarrel. Mimir sighed regretfully. What did I get myself into this shit? He prayed that Arteus will come back quickly from conveying Sigyn’s message.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is one of the better God of War fanfics! So if you read on my tumblr! Thanks for re-reading it again, as usual comments and feedback is awesome!**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Sif’s lands

_Earlier in the week._

Atreus ran quickly, holding the slain deer in his back to the protected forest. Since his mother’s mark disappear, Atreus somehow managed to cast a protection spell to shield against the wrath of the gods with his growing powers. Atreus smiled slightly to see the trees have changed colour, which back to the carefree days where he would play hide and seek in the woods. Suddenly he could smell smoke at the distance. He quickly called his name “Loki” and quickly he ran over to the crevices of the house. Draugrs slowly crowd in the house, and using his fangs, he slowly shook them until they bled. Another smell came, horrid creatures from the deep, and he lunged them violently. 

A scream came out from its horrid mouth and soon all perished.

For that moment, the peacefulness of his house disappeared. Atreus heaved again to glimpse at a decapitated head, which grew silent. “Mimir! Mimir! Wake up wake up…” and soon his small arms cradled the head, as he wept profusely “Come on, Mimir…” There Mimir shook his head slightly and coughed “Well I am glad you are here, sheesh if I wasn’t so…” Quickly he hugged the head. “Mimir!” Mimir sighed bemusedly “That weeping nearly cause me a headache… “ And what Atreus saw what is left from the debris of the room, is a feather. He gulped slightly. There is only one person that holds the Valkyrie wings.

_Freya._

Mimir sighed slightly “It was all in a flash laddie, I should not have told her…"

“Seems that she never back down at Father…” Atreus concluded quietly, Arteus knew that they just killed the son for the sake of safety, but seems she did not take that lightly. “Mimir could you think where she should be, in all of her power?“

Mimir chuckled slightly  “Lad, I say again, it cannot be treated so lightly, the Vanir gods have issues, but their magic is fluid..and they did not back down with revenge if they are crossed wrongly. Seen many in my lifetime..all horrid and useless” Somehow Mimir pondered quietly at the aftermath of bodies strewn in the floor “And with your god powers increasing, I think we have some issues.. the only way is to find the Norms.” Mimir gulped slightly “However they are tricky people, and apparently they lived under Sif’s gardens … they will know more about your father than me than me…”

“There are greater forces?”

Mimir simpered quietly “Aye yes, even higher than Odin himself, they meld the fates, whenever you do, I wish you do not induce the wrath of the Aesir gods, we have enough trouble by the deaths of Thor’s sons and Baldur..” Atreus gulped, he would gladly add Freya too. “I think it is best that you go alone little brother, I am not coming to that place again…”

* * *

  
Atreus paced back and forth towards the travel room. Surely he cannot go alone, way too risky. And plus Sigyn is a sharp woman, she watched over the lands like a hawk. There is no way he could go back simply by himself, with his usual disguise. He needed a companion.

And who would charm in all Sif’s lands than Mimir himself, while he slipped into Sigyn’s shadow? After all, he would be comfortable mingling with all the vain Aesir goddesses.  Quickly he ran out of the travel room, to find Mimir sighing angrily “Well you are quick little brother… I thought I will suffer the agony of dwarves…”

“You are right Mimir…” Atreus chirped slightly “I cannot go alone..” as he gently cradled his head. “In fact..” He has a mischievous grin on his face. Mimir shook his head “Oh no no no…not in the seven devils..I..”

* * *

Mimir sighed loudly as he came to the sinuous entrance of Sif’s lands holding a beautiful cage in his hand. “Bollocks…I hated that idea..” He glanced at Aterus, whom by now has transformed into a little songbird “That dress itch..and those flowers..” as he withheld his sneezes from the flowers in his head. “I cannot even feel my..”

“Urge the bloody itch..” Atreus tweeted back, Mimir knew that he is referring to. He must act like a perfect lady for Lady Sif. “Yes, little brother…” Mimir sighed loudly. He prayed that their journey will be bearable as he is escorted by a beautiful maiden, who seems solemn at his arrival.

At that moment, a train of ladies all glowing bright and their faces dewy danced upon their arrival and sang melodious songs to welcome them. Mimir swore that his heart has dropped to such beauty. He bit his tongue slightly, not bursting into drunken awe for such beautiful spirits. Atreus tweeted slightly to stay focused. Mimir nodded hesitantly. “Yes, lad..”

One of the maidens broke out form the dance, spoke him melodiously “What beckons your visit to our lands..” The other maiden giggled slightly “Our lady is sad, she wished for no visitors, for fate cruel stole her locks.”

Mimir cleared his voice slightly and bowed to the maiden “A gift received from a realm far where I came from…” One of the maids whispered to another. She seems suspicious “I would like the fair Goddess of all, Lady Sif to take in part of that gift to cheer her spirits in such a horrid time ..”

“Thank you, however, our lady will not attend your gifts…” One of the maids spoke in a thrilling voice “Sigyn will come in behalf of our lady to collect the gift” Mimir glared at the songbird regretfully, he somehow mutter understand his breath, I tried lad.

“Forgive the rude taking of my friend’s ladies..”  
In fact, he regretted to be shape-shifted until he glanced at Sigyn. And indeed she indeed held her quiet strength. Just like the days of old when he was a counsellor to the gods. “I see you yearn to see my friend smile again, so I will gladly take that gift..”

“M’lady Sigyn..” The songbird tweeted loudly which caught Sigyn’s eye. “It is such an honour…” Atreus heaved under his breath, maybe bringing Mimir is the worst idea ever. He seems impulsive, but his past associations did help, though he hated to admit that fact.  

“It sounds beautiful where did it come to from..” Mimir waxed quietly to Sigyn “It came from my homeland, and we would like to honour her with a bird from our lands, it was not only beautiful but it sings so lovingly, it moved not only mortals but gods themselves.” Slowly Mimir opened the cage, and somehow Atreus flew up and gently land on her shoulders.

“Come little one, sing a little song.” Atreus thought quietly and suddenly a song came by from his mother about a home far away. He tried to recall the words, but it only a melody. And it tweeted so lovingly that it moved the maidens into tears. Sigyn held back quietly, for she was reminded of a simpler time, where she ran to the woods and the sun slowly bathed on his body. “This gift will surely cheer the spirits of my lady..” Sigyn smiled quietly as she took the cage again, unaware of a quiet exchange.

“She seems took a liking for the gift..” Mimir mummer quietly, giving a wink to Atreus. “Good luck laddie..” He is quietly escorted by the handmaidens of Sif. He seems to have a liking for her lands, it was bright and cheery. A nice change from the garish tastes of Asgard to be honest.

* * *

Sigyn walked over to the fields which she could hear the birds humming quietly and the songs sung by her maidens enthralling the air. She looked at the bird sorrowfully placed the birdcage down, for that moment she wished to set it free. The bird tweeted quietly, responding to her voice. “My lady would be not happy with this..” as she glanced at the bird, removing the lock from the cage. “But if it makes you happy then..” The bird hesitantly walked out and slowly its wings become hands and its talon become bare feet.

Sigyn turned her head slightly to see a familiar form “Ase… you… I told not to…”

“M'lady..” as Atreus’ blue eyes trailed to Sigyn, as she gave a bow. “Please listen to me I need your help…” Sigyn bit her lip slightly in anger, she could see the trees glaring at them. “Look this place is not safe, I knew you…” as they ran over to a secluded corner. “I kept quiet..when I said never to return…I mean..” Quietly Atreus transformed his female form, to his original self “Trust me Sigyn..” as he clasped her hand tightly ‘I will bring anything to appease her, I need her hair to find…“

"Find who?’

Atreus shivered slightly as he took out the pouch,and slowly revealing the contents of the pouch ” My father went missing and, I have the feeling that the goddess Freya has taken him somewhere because we hurt him… and the Norms will know about it"  Sigyn felt the softness of her hair, she always admire her hair,  for it was rumoured in all of the lands that it smelt like the freshly plucked flowers. Sigyn pondered quietly “The Goddess Freya, I mean Lady Frigg… gods above.. my lady will not be happy that you will seek the Norms without her council..”  Sigyn stared at him quietly. “I need you to hide…We will make the descent to Nidhogg’s veins tonight, after the lady’s bathings, that is where the sisters dwell….” Sigyn drew a sigil on his chest and pressed it with her palm “I will give you this mark, for those of Aesir Blood, protection against all evil and I do not trust them, neither will they, but if it helps you to find your father, then damned to be Odin…” Atreus breathed into the spell and it formed a beautiful mark, rippling vines and flowers. Sigyn clenched her fist slightly, for that moment, she felt her heartbeat connected with his.he quietly become the bird and Sigyn hid him in his cage “Just do whenever you need to, to charm my friend, but I cannot keep you for long.”

Quietly Sigyn pushed him back to the cage “I will try to make a passage for you..”

* * *

The night seems to lull quietly, and Sigyn held his cage quietly to the sky “I am sorry if I took longer than usual, I think I recognized your little friend instantly, by his unladylike manners.” for that moment, Atreus heard a plop and a giggle from Mimir “Ah… it is like….”

“Shh…” Sigyn scolded the talking head. Mimir glanced at her quietly, and his eyes lowered with reverence “Oh hello M'Lady Sigyn, you seem well..” Sigyn sighed exasperatedly, Atreus tweeted gently on seeing an old friend again. “Yes laddie, I never have such a good time, in fact, I am all…” Quickly Sigyn placed the cloak over her body, hiding both Mimir and Atreus. “Enough, we need to move quickly…” Sigyn’s heart raced slightly, she is risking for Ase (I mean Atreus again), for what, Atreus betrayed her trust yet she is drawn to his loyalty to a family which is rare these days in the Pantheon. Maybe at most, relationships strained like the dwindling roots of a tree, gnawed by a hungry dragon. Sigyn swallowed slightly as they wandered down the roots of the tree, holding a small candle in her hand to light the way.

The sound of the dragon gnawing the roots caused her shivers down her spine, not looking back at the warm lights of Sif’s lands.  "Whenever you do, keep your mind clear, for they could hear you.“ as she watched the bark fell down on the floor. "They see the ebb and flow of life, you have transcended it…Your thoughts become theirs. ” Mimir laughed slightly, watching Sigyn’s expressions grow more fearful “M'Lady that bugger is chewing those who did horrid things, not just the roots of the World tree..”, watching his gaze growing deeper and deeper to the dragon “But she is right..” Mimir paused slightly, as they snaked through the dank roots “We better move quickly.. that dragon has a hunger for you holding a guilty conscience..”

The group made a descent to the crystals which swung ominously back and forth. Atreus’ head heard some mumbled phrases.  Word has been received that someone will value the shimmering locks of hair.  Another voice rippled amidst the crystals shimmering ominously in the dark.  Atreus shuddered in fear just looking at it. “I will bring something wondrous in return for your lady’s hurt feelings..” Sigyn held the cage tightly as she barely looked at the frightening dragon “You have what is stolen..” The sentence is echoed again amidst the crystals “You have what is stolen..” and at that moment, the group heard bare steps. “We seek the trickster…” Quietly Sigyn opened the cage and let go of Atreus, who slowly changed his form to a young boy. He glanced at the crystals breaking into different reflections,“You held what is stolen, trickster…”  Quietly an older lady who carried herself dignified, curtsey at Atreus. “Surely it would not be here for long, for the dragon could hear your thoughts.”

Atreus quietly took the pouch out and slowly gave the locks of hair to the lady. She quietly hummed a tune to the locks of hair, and slowly it glowed, filling out the dark cave. Atreus watched the reflections of the crystals with his father screaming at the distance, swinging his axe back and forth against the horrid creatures. Somehow he could hear his voice calling out his name. And soon the vision disappeared. “Lads that did not look good, ” Mimir mummers somberly “your father can be anywhere..” At that moment The word anywhere rippled through the caves. Sigyn shivered, as she watched the reflections of the cave bounce back and forth.

Somehow another lady came in, but she seems younger than the one who held Sif’s locks, as she repeated the word to him. “We ask much and yet we expect little..” as she gently touched Atreus’ heart. “To find the one you seek, the impossible will be possible.. are you willing to set it..” Atreus stared at the younger Norm calmly. “I am certain.” as he used his dagger to cut his lock of hair and passed it to him. Sigyn protested slightly to Atreus’ calmness, gripping his arm tightly “Are you sure…I do not trust them..”

“I am certain..” Atreus smiled quietly to Sigyn, watching the older Norm grabbed the lock of hair and transformed it into a pretty bracelet. Mimir nodded quietly to Sigyn “Trust M'lady…I see what the lad is capable of..”

_She hoped that it could be for the better._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Ship to Wreck

The middle-aged Norm looked at the dangling head and squatted to his level “The council of the Aesir gods become a reanimated head..” Mimir nodded quietly “…Yes m'lady.. but I choose this at my own free will..” giving a resigned

“The smartest man alive…”  

Slowly the room becomes hushed “Now slung upon a mortal’s hip..” as she watched over Atreus and slowly she slid unto Sigyn’s side, flickering her hair back and forth “An Aesir Goddess who feared that she will betray her mistress..” Mimir puffed his cheeks about her cruel comments, but he resigned to that fact- he is in fact worried for Kratos’ safely, as he could hear thumps and screams from Kratos as he swung the Blades of Chaos to nearby enemies. “No offence, all-seeing one, but you did not see what the lad is capable of…” He could recall the showdown of Baldur and the duo, in fact, that Atreus could summon The World Serpent was, in fact, incredible, as he could feel the heady breath of the serpent devouring. There is no denying of his budding powers.

“Come by trickster…” a haunting voice rippled through the walls, and somehow the older Norn weaved the cut locks of Atreus into a shimmering bracelet. At that moment he has seen flashes of his father falling back and forth in the spaces of realms. Another in a flash, he fought the waves of draugers and hel-walkers in lighting speed. His breath all haggard from the fight.

The youngest norm spun both of the locks together into the tumultuous sea, and suddenly it morphed into crashing waves and suddenly a ship came over the mirage.“Capable..” Atreus saw a small boy holding the front, tiding through the never-ending sea. Mimir gasped “A ship lad…” seagulls cawed in the air and at that moment he saw fishermen pulling fish from their nets. However, the set is gone, as she folded it into an origami. “Not just any ship Mimir, goddess, and trickster.. one that fits in a pocket..”

The Norn took a broken root from the World Tree and tossed it unto the air at one of Odin’s ravens. Somehow the caw of the raven dying cause Atreus shivers down his spine. “A spear that could hit at ever target, no matter if the user throws it inaccurately..”

Mimir teased slightly “Well anything else..”

* * *

“Not your concern head, for the trickster will know its secrets..” The Norm looked at Sigyn quietly, as she cut a lock from her long tresses, and there she saw herself running into the lake, noticing a drifting body swaying back and forth. “He will figure, after all, he slips under your hands..” Quietly she spun the string which she watched herself dropping down her spear to the calling of one of the maidens.

“Hurry we found a body floating by a stream..”  
Without hesitation, she took off her thin dress and jumped unto the lake. She heaved, watching the hands nearly clawing that body to the depths. There she rose the lands shouting frantically “She needs the lady… She needs the lady…” A myriad of sounds and images blurred Atreus’ mind.Atreus focused on a soft expression of the lady “Sigyn leave us..” slowly soft hymns came over him and slowly he fell asleep, whilst looking at Sigyn panting frantically.

“Will she be well..”

“I am sure of it, these lands are blessed to heal her…”

It sounded like Mother, as she hushed the figure “You are about to wake him..”

“Sigyn get her some clothes, she will be modest in our lands…”

“You slept well..” That firmer voice came by. Atreus groaned a little as he tried to rise up in his female form. For that moment he could hear his teeth shattering back and forth “Take it easy my love..” as she wrapped her in a tunic. Somehow she wrapped her golden hair unto him and sang a soft song “May I know what is your name..”

Sigyn glanced at another flashback, her watching Sif get her hair combed by her new ‘companion’, which she named the stranger Ase. How her feet kicked at the edge of the lake back and forth, Sif giggled quietly as she watched Sigyn wrung her hair “Well that is your hero, she swam over after one of my handmaidens called out in a panic..” His fingers barely buried over her locks, there is something beautiful about it. Sigyn bit her tongue angrily “So it was you, Ase… I can’t… I won’t forgive you…” The norm smiled pensively “All this time, a kind act become savage, are you willing to be on the trickster’s side..” Sigyn heaved slightly as she looked at Atreus holding the ship “I do not know, all-seeing m’lady…”

“I do what is righteous..”

* * *

“You follow the path of the trickster, to seek what is lost..” The Norn cackled quietly, as she twisted her cut lock into the bracelet. “And now you will be bounded for him in all eternity, in many lifetimes… you can not deny it..”

Atreus watched her gaze softened slightly “Well I apologize whatever happens to your friend..” Sigyn held her breath slightly “We better move to find your ship…” Mimir glanced at both pensively “I sense that m’lady you may have some beef with the lad, but we are running out of time…”

“For what…” Sigyn protested slightly “I suppose…it is something selfish…” Atreus could feel his bile piling up to his stomach “It is something grave…Mimir…” as he pointed to the head “wait for I, mostly, my father..” Sigyn recalled a burly man fighting off all the evils of the realms “So be it..”  

“Come this way..”Quickly Atreus and Mimir ran with Sigyn, and they watched Sigyn shouted a spell similar to Freya to unveil the roots from the room. “By now I can see we sorta settle our differences m’lady..“ Sigyn planted the Bifrost quietly, whilst Atreus watched the branches grow sinuously back and forth “You should have taken the dwarves’ path come to think about it..”

It was all but wishful thinking, Mimir thought quietly. His concern is where to find a ship to get the Norns’ telling about Kratos. Atreus glanced at the towers, and somehow he grinned quietly “I think I know where..” Atreus turned the wheel to Niflheim. Sigyn raised an eyebrow “You have been there..” watching the colours changed slightly to an olive colour “Mostly with father, apparently I heard from Sindri that Ivaldi tried to harness its power of the mist, but Odin was not happy about that, hence it is cursed with poison..”

Soon a rush of energy came over them. “I think I might be sick..”

* * *

Once it landed onto the right tower, roots slowly formed the path, which Mimir shudder slightly as Atreus pushed the door out to be greeted by a pungent aroma “I hate this damn realm..” Sigyn covered her mouth with a shawl “No surprise at all..” as she could feel her skin nearly burn in this land. Atreus quickly passed Mimir’s head to Sigyn “What are you going to do lad…”

“Leaving you under Sigyn…” Atreus ran over to the mist, calling out his name, as he transformed into a falcon.

“Be careful Atreus..”

Sigyn rolled her tongue slightly “A..Atreu…sss..” That is an unusual name, but she felt a strange strength in his  
Mimir watched her reaction of Sigyn softening slightly “That is the lad’s name… I know, not of this world” Mimir mummer pensively, watching the speckle slowly receded to the fogs. "Apparently the lad… I mean Atreus told me a story why his father named him after …” Mimir swallowed his words pensively “Never mind, we must keep vigilant, after all, Odin’s eyes not only follow us but also your lady’s fellows, what you did is risky…” Sigyn nodded slightly, for she could only hear muffled screams in the distance. “We can only be watchers over the realm.”

“Will Atreus be back..”

“I am sure he will..”

Before they could reassure each other on Atreus’ safety, Mimir heaved calmly “I think we have company..” as he glanced the drawer cawing at the others. “Get ready m'lady..”

Atreus indeed brought over the chaos to Niflheim onto the world

* * *

Atreus slowly landed on the grounds, with his claws becoming feet grounded to the grass, and his arms tensed as he held his bow calmly. He swallowed quietly. Stay focused Loki stay focused.  He was then afraid of the fog, without his father’s guidance, only flexing his bow under his cue. A guttural howl and a ghostly figure from the shadows breathed over his neck. He took a shimmering blue arrow and shot it calmly.

A wave of enemies came over Atreus, and he quickly plucked his arrows.

Without hesitation, he shot them one by one.

At that moment light seems to bathe the ground, lighting up the sea of corpses. Atreus’ body ached, as he held the side of his stomach tightly, as he dragged himself into the shinning chest. Atreus pulled up his shoulders and lifted the case. Blood from his mouth dripped onto the treasures, where he grappled a small ship figurine. He smiled happily, recalling his happy childhood days, playing with the toys carved gently by his father’s hands, imaging stories of mighty battles between the gods and heroes. And soon he fell into the weariness until his mind flashed on Mimir and Sigyn. Sigyn screaming loudly as she sliced the heads of the enemies and Mimir shouting warnings to Sigyn of the dangers ahead.  His father screaming his lungs off, his face splattered with the sizzling poison from the tazlewyrm, and the drauger soon arching over the shoulder blade. The Norns mumming him about his dwindling life.

Atreus woke up slightly to the scream of the drauger, quietly he transformed himself into a crow and gouged its eyes and quickly took the ship and hid it in his pocket. The mist indeed caused him some trouble.

* * *

“Hello” A voice echoed over the distance as Sigyn wiped her mouth from stabbing the monsters. And Mimir panting slightly “Well I said you must have learnt from Lady Sif in fighting, you are ferocious as the Valkyries themselves including a certain..” Sigyn hissed slightly “Shut up Mimir..” Atreus fumbled quietly to the ground, his voice beaming with joy “We are done with the first task..” His words, out of breath. and slowly he glanced over Sigyn who bit her mouth slightly. His gaze drifted to her Sigyn’s calmness.  Sigyn stared at him coldly and gave him a slap “I suppose you and Mimir liked to face danger..”

“To a certain extent, yes, you should see his father, I mean he will beat the bollocks out of…” Atreus hushed him angrily “Shut up Mimir, I cannot tell about you know..” Mimir held back slightly “Sorry little brother…we better hurry” He understood Atreus’ fear over Sigyn knowing his true heritage. Quickly the moved over to the realm travel room. And somehow Atreus planted Sigyn’s Bifrost over the keyhole  
“Anyway, I suppose we could bring it to the Norns to help you out..”

Sigyn pouted as she took “Maybe we should check if it is legitimate with..”  as she felt the carvings of the ship with her fingers. “I think I know a pair of dwarves who would know such things like that and at most verify them..”

“Are you referring to Sindri and Brok..” Atreus’ eyes widened slightly “ they can help!” Mimir held his tongue out slightly “That can be possible but in that circumstances, they will never…

"Welcome an Aesir goddess” Sigyn added quietly “I know, we did bad on our part but please..” Atreus held Sigyn’s hand for reassurance and it eased her heart. “Trust us, Brok and Sindri are families to us…”

Sigyn withhold her tears. What is that drive for Atreus to do something so drastic, as to steal her mistress’ locks? and yet smile amidst adversity. “I promise to beseech you Sigyn.” and quietly he opened the door, to hear the fires crackling, and the pounding of Brok’s hammer. A rough voice came over the distance “Have any luck finding your pop!”

“Not much Brok..” as Atreus took out a small ship from his tunic “Long story..but it may be the key to finding my father..”

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4: Kvasir’s honour

“This gee-gaw!” Brok snatched from Atreus’ hands “What the hell is that..” Sindri sighed over Brok’s insults. That caused him to wheeze heavily. “Wait…"Sindri glared at that handiwork ” and yelped slightly as he felt his craftwork “Definitely Ivaldi’s work, definitely his..” Brok laughed loudly “Well that little shit has created something fascinating, and this is like his..” Mimir sighed slightly “Why would Ivaldi do such a thing…”

“Travelling of course..”

* * *

Sindri flung the ship out with special words and slowly sails flung out. “At times you have to think practically, I always admire Ivaldi’s ingenuity..” and soon it grew to a magnificent ship. “after all, realm travelling can be a hassle, why not we take a ride to the seas to pick up..” Their eyes widened with awe on that beauty. Brok smirked at Sigyn “…m’lady..seems that he is not playing around.” Atreus nearly laughed at that sight, he wonders about that mysterious ship when he asked in the flight back to Tyr’s temple from Helheim. Mimir chirped slightly “Now then do you know anything about a spear…”

Sindri pondered quietly "What type of spear…hmmm…anyone in particular..”

“The one that always aimed accurately even the user’s hand is inaccurate…”

“The one I can think of is pretty far…” Sindri swallowed quietly “A dwarven legend and a moral story for us, about the fragility of life and why we should not trust people easily. That said, that spear, a beacon of peace become the weapon taken by, two brothers and his blood..” Sindri nearly held his gag reflex until Brok interrupted abruptly, blowing the smokes away from his casting  "This is gonna be a yawn fest Sindri..“

"Long story cut short, you will have to come to our home in to get over those idiots…” Brok drew the travel rune on the crackling fire before Atreus’ eyes and give a knock to his arrows “And boom you shall be done. Do what is necessary and do not die on our lands, not a way to go squirt. ”

Sindri nearly face-palmed about the hurried nature. “For that moment I have to agree with my brother, they will not take these things lightly on you, young master and to you, my lady. “ Quickly Sindri fashioned two arm rings out of gold. "Take this to them…” and quietly slipped them in both arms, whilst taking care of Sigyn’s arm.  At that moment Sindri nearly forgets to say something else when he looked at Sigyn and he knew that face. She has that strength like Laufey “Be careful m'lady when you walked along the paths of my home, they will do anything to defile a woman, especially of her nature “

"Just call me Lady Sigyn, Sindri..”

Sindri bowed down quietly to her. “Thank you for coming to us Lady Sigyn…” Brok rolled his eyes for that flattery, but he withheld the smile as it has been a while since they encountered a kind person since Laufey.

Sindri glanced over Atreus who slipped the arrows unto his quiver “One more thing tell whoever holds the spear, that it was made from the Huldra brothers and it holds the powers to…” Atreus shouted loudly to Sindri “Yes I will..” Sindri sighed loudly as he did not hear their powers which imparted the ring.

* * *

“How can you be sure..” Atreus cradled Mimir’s head gently, his tears dripping on Mimir’s face “…That cannot be..” Mimir sighed bemusedly as he glanced at a lone Valkyrie feather and fiddled. “Lad do not expect kindness in this harsh world…”  Atreus swallowed slightly. “Maybe your father is right in being wary in this world.”

“Mimir did you know where they would throw him…”

Mimir looked at him sadly “There is a gap in my knowledge about his whereabouts, ” Atreus heaved slightly as he watched the aftermath slowly cascade. “She seems not to back down, the last time I saw Freya in that state, was many decades… no centuries ago…”

Suddenly a revelation came over Mimir’s mind. “Unless…” Mimir tried to ponder a thought. Atreus parroted his words “Unless…”, somehow he spoke a language to the animals, his eyes turned into green and soon a wolf came by the house. And his face buried to his ears, as he gave him the worn out sash of red and gold.

"Fara út Deimos” The wolf sniffed it and soon it left. Mimir’s eyes widened with surprise.

“What do you tell that wolf lad..”

Atreus peppered quietly “To find father’s trail, it should lead us where Freya brought him. I named him after a character from a tale that my father told me while back…” Mimir smiled slightly, seems the young man’s knowledge has grown bigger than he took up some Greek from his father. “Thought it suited him well… found him in the woods while hunting, all injured by Odin’s ravens ” Mimir recalled that story of Deimos from Kratos. Aside from his son’s name, Deimos is an unusual name for wolf, but it must be close to Atreus himself since he tended it gently with his mother’s salves and soups. “ And he said that he will one day, return the favour when he is better.”

“I hope so too…”

* * *

Atreus chirped slightly, as they ran through the light bridges. “Back to Tyr’s travel room then.” as Atreus opened the door of the travel room excitedly. Sigyn watched him lunge the Bifrost unto the keyhole, watching the colours change back and forth. Atreus took out of the arrows and shoot it to the hole.  Slowly it swung itself to a shimmering tower. “That should be that one…” and it spun to that destination.

“Sigyn I wonder…” as he glanced through the glowing towers turning back and forth. “Do you ever..” as he kicked his boots back and forth “travelled by yourself..” Sigyn gulped slightly. It was perhaps long ago that she could consider herself free. “Not much, maybe with Lady Sif…” She would follow her in times of loneliness ‘But she, prefer the lands consecrated by her husband, for he gave her unimaginable things that we cannot leave that world…“ But all must come with a price, as Thor brought her bloodied jewels from the giants. Sigyn’s stomach twisted at the horrors "For they dictate that all women will be banned from travel especially the banishment of the goddess Freya.."Her voice dropped quietly "I pity Freya at that moment…”, recalling her detached expression and Odin’s words bounding to her body like a chain. “She did everything to prevent bloodshed, but at what cause…”

“Sif, she is a different story..” Sigyn sighed slightly, trying to bite her tongue “..I am sorry, it is all too much…” Atreus held her hand tightly “You can tell me everything…” as he watched it slowly unravel back and forth. Mimir mummer quietly “Laddie, do not push it..apologize to her now.”

Atreus slumped slightly "Sorry…” for that moment, his eyes become remorseful for his actions, “It must be…"

“That should be alright..“ Sigyn noticed something changed in him, from their previous meeting. His shoulders broadened slightly, fitting his bow better as he fiddled the string back and forth.  

Sigyn tried to speak some words of reconciliation but was left tongue-tied. She fears for her servants will watch them. “I think we reached our destination…” Mimir simpered quietly.

“On that Mimir…” Atreus admired the craftwork of those rings. "I am surprised that Sindri made these, for Sigyn and I, I wonder what they do…” Mimir simpered quietly “Let’s say, it could be a safe passageway in their lands, as they may not be civilised as them…”

“I hope it reached closer to Father…”

“I hope so too, lad..” Sigyn watched him smile amidst his pain as he opened the door. Atreus ran as fast as he can, to a new venue. There is something breathtaking about that venue. Rivers flowed prettily, with shimmering golden highlights and the smell of mead penetrating through the lands. What Atreus glanced is a beautiful hall carved in gold, and they could feel its long and tumorous history “That my lads…” Mimir mummer quietly 'The land of the Dwarves…“

* * *

Atreus panted slightly, as he grabbed the bow which he hid at the bush. “What the hell is that…” Sigyn glanced at the locks of the hair. “Shit! What have you done Ase…”

‘Please, I need that…” Atreus begged slightly, pulling her arm tighter. “It is the only way…"

Sigyn shouted angrily in protest “I trusted you and yet you..”

“We do not have the time..” Atreus shouted angrily “Do you know the quickest path out…” Sigyn sighed angrily, as she plucked one of the fruits and passed it to him. “Take this, no one will find…”

“Thanks…” and soon Atreus showed his true form, he seems to have the kindest eyes. “Eat it quickly…” She could hear footsteps running down from the travel room. Atreus bit that fruit hurriedly “Before you go, tell me what is your name…“ as she plunged the Bifrost unto the cavity watching him disappear. “We do not have the time…” as Atreus quickly disappeared into thin air “Tell your mistress…I am…”

“Whenever you do Ase, never come back…”

“..Never…” Sigyn muttered under her breath as she saw Sif heaving angrily, along with other maidens comforting them quietly “One day I will get that…I will get that…“

"M'lady…your hair…I…”

Sif cried painfully as she barely looked at Sigyn in the eye “I am ugly! I am ugly!” Hesitantly Sigyn embraced her in her arms “You are not…” as she stroked her remaining locks “You are not m'lady…” She watched Sif bite her teeth angrily “She will pay for my torment, that little bitch…I will reign Asgard’s wrath unto her..” Tears stained Sigyn’s dress as she carded her fingers unto her balding head “My husband will abandon me…”

“..He will not…” Sigyn soothed her with rubs on the neck “…I am sure you are well-loved…once we found the perpetrator, we are sure that she will be punished..”

Sif hissed angrily as she glanced at Sigyn “Then I will display her corpse through Hel, and make her never forget like the bitch Freya…” That “her” is different, he seems to be handsome but yet he did not reveal who he was.

Sigyn hoped that “Ase” will never come again. Keep your promise.

Never return.

Ironically she crossed with paths with “Ase” again, not her but him.

And his name is Atreus.

* * *

Atreus glanced at the shimmering details with glee, and Sigyn growing more silent “Wow” Atreus nearly laughed at her expression, being awed by the sights. Mimir rebutted slightly “Time to find that spear..admiration have to wait…”, as they trekked out of the hall into a small hill. Sigyn noticed a body hanging by their side. It was indeed a gruesome sight. “Yes, you are right Mimir…” Atreus nodded quietly “And I assume it is that way..” He thought that Thamur’s corpse was frightening. This is even more spectacular and as usual-a showoff of bloody spectacle. Sigyn shivers slightly. “I…I suppose..”

“Aye, I always wonder what becomes of Kvasir…"

A voice came over “A goddess pass through us…”

Sigyn glanced at two bumbling individuals following them behind, and they look terrifying. Mimir gulped slightly “I think we better move m’lady…” Atreus watched him carefully, he looked like Sindri expect with flashier rings “She should be delightful…” another voice came in. That cause a shiver down on Atreus’ spine. One of the dwarves nearly has that gravelling tone as Modi and that gaze too. Atreus’ muscles tensed up quietly as he reached for his quiver of arrows “No we are not going to

“Say I heard you and your travelling companions are looking for something…”

Sigyn swallowed her words “Yes…A..a..spear that can be aimed accurately..no matter the…” And that moment one of the dwarves simpered cheekily "But we need payment…” Atreus took that arm-ring out and passed it to him “Fine, whenever you do. Do not hurt the lady…”

The dwarf nodded quietly “Yes…we will, introductions…I am Fjalar” That other dwarf came forward, has a silver beard. “And oh my brother is Galar…” He notices that he has a peculiar gait. Somehow he watched a shimmering spectre and that squeak sounds familiar. Looks like Odin’s ravens. He fumbled around the spear back and forth, to get the aim of the raven. It somehow aligned itself perfectly to only see it dissolve it into the clouds. “Odin and his bullshit…” Galar cockily proclaimed to the travelling group. “I hate these little shits…”

“Come, we gotta make a move…” Atreus raised an eyebrow as he watched him grip his spear “How do you aim it so perfectly…” That fits perfectly with the description of what the norms said.  "Made it myself…“

Mimir whispered to him "That is poppycock…”

Galar gloated slightly “Who the hell spoke…” Atreus slung Mimir’s head unto the dwarf’s face “It is the head, he is my friend…”

“Well well well..” Galar hissed slightly, before spitting unto his face “How can you be after my spear without hands or feet…” Mimir glanced at something horrific. “We need for something…”  Galar grinned cruelly “Oh you do need too, my brother and I killed many people like you who wanted that spear…” Mimir gulped slightly upon the sea of bodies. “And soon you will be one of them…”

“I am reanimated…so that did not…” Atreus thought quickly as he glanced at the realm tear.  Fjalar tackled Sigyn tightly “I suppose you are returning it to your bloody queen…what are you…” Sigyn took out her knife and slowly stabbed his arms

“Sigyn, catch Mimir on my mark…” Quickly he transformed himself into a serpent and started to choke Galgar. He moved his hand towards the tear and suddenly a rush of energy came over them. The dwarves’ eyes widened with horror at the horrid voices. “Shit get that boy…” Fjalar tried to tackle the serpent before he suddenly changed into a hawk flying in the air. Sigyn snatched Mimir’s head from Galgar’s hand.

Sigyn shouted angrily to the hawk “You must be daft…” and before she could catch her breath, Atreus transformed himself, holding the arrow towards his neck. “STAY DOWN…” as Galgar gaped for breath. “NOW…”

And soon they glanced at draugers screaming at the distance.“Yes, now damnnit.” as Atreus quickly swung the head to Sigyn “Knock the draugers..”

“Bloody hell!” Mimir sighed angrily as he nearly hit one of the draugers like a boulder. And Sigyn caught him by her hands. “Now I am feeling nauseous..” Fjalar cackled wildly as he tossed one of the jewels from his rings unto the sky. “You little bitch.. you are crafty…” and it released a strange aroma and they even saw a rising figure, stepping back and forth to the already chaotic ground.

Mimir shouted loudly “Left flank m'lady…” Sigyn glanced at that towering figure grabbing an icicle and lunging it towards her. “It seems that our friends unleashed something worse…” as he watched Sigyn rolled to the ground Atreus pulled the arrow, aiming at the eye “I got it! Bruma!” Shock waves penetrated through the giant’s body. Quickly he changed into a crow and start pecking his eyes. “Distract Fjalar!”

* * *

“WHAT..”

Sigyn grasped Mimir’s head tightly to her chest, as she saw Galgar grabbing the spear from the drauger. “And Galgar too!” and started throwing to them back and forth.

“I cannot handle two brothers, let alone the undead… and that giant…” Sigyn hissed angrily, as she knocked down the draugers as she tried to dodge back and forth on the hulking giant, and armies of the undead swarming over them.  "Throw Mimir’s head onto Galgar, he is moving too fast…“

"On it little brother…”

Sigyn took a second wind and threw Mimir at his face. She even muttered sorry that she has to throw the once powerful minister to the gods themselves. Mimir embraced the blow with gusto “Eat shit, you fat dobber…” knocking Galagr to the ground. When Galgar nearly made Mimir fell down again, Atreus swoop down from the ground and catch him. Mimir wheezed a little.

“I do not think I can handle this shit, you indeed have your da’s streak well..” Mimir watched Atreus transformed into his human form. It seems Sigyn is doing well in distracting the other dwarf. “How the hell are you going to stop an animated form, you cannot simply summon the world serpent to save us..” Atreus watched a flock of falcons flying by. He smirked slightly as he spoke eloquently to them.

“Hlustaðu á símtalið mitt” Falcons came over the giant and slowly pecking the figure. Atreus gripped Mimir’s head and fell down to the floor. At that moment, Sigyn made that final push to strangle the other dwarf. Atreus glanced at the jewel “This is the source…destroy it..”

“On it..” Sigyn quickly cut off the fingers of the dwarf, causing a welp that rattled her ears. The ring seems to roll out to Atreus’ gaze as he held the shock arrow and shouted with his timed breaths.

“Bruma!”

* * *

By dawn, she cannot feel the touch of the earth beneath her feet. Atreus laughed slightly as Sigyn rose hesitantly to the pools of blood which are shimmering gold as opposed to red.  "Well, you fought well…“ as he wiped the blood from his nose. Sigyn felt something warm in her stomach, nobody has seen her achievements, maybe with the fights with Sif at which she let her win reluctantly, should she be in a good mood.

Finally, someone recognized her strength.

Sigyn smiled slightly. She wished to compliment Atreus’ fighting skill as he seems well-prepared for attacks. There is something unique about his fighting skills, that she cannot pinpoint. She heard Sif talking about a certain person that will bring the kingdom down. Maybe that us why Sif feared that girl she saved in the river, could be their downfall.

"Seems these brothers have gone mad, playing with some unknown magic…” Mimir looked over at the bodies of the unfortunate brothers all shrivelled up into dust. “I hope not to see that again..”  Sigyn placed the helmet of Kvasir on the ground and took that spear from his hands. “I..I hope so too…”  He has faced too much torment in this world.

Somehow the ring rolled out to the ground and Sigyn slipped back in her arm. “Let’s get out of here..” Sigyn carried the spear, and Atreus, taking out that model ship and placed it on the trying to recall the words Sindri spoke in the workshop. “Stækka” And it grew to a beautiful ship. “Maybe we should sail by the Lake of Nine back to the well..” Atreus spoke quietly, and somehow let Sigyn into the boat, clasping her hand gently. Atreus turned away, withholding his blush and Sigyn looking towards the sky. “Good idea little brother, hopefully, we can stay low for now…"They are fearful of what is come as they said away from the debrief, but Sigyn knew that they are causing trouble. Somehow the sky grew heavier after the fight. "We better get moving.”

Atreus managed to get the oar and start rowing, he somehow moved it back and forth with the waters. “..Attt..rrreu…ss” That name still roll with her tongue. Atreus knew the difficulty, so he used the spear to write his name. “It goes by Aa-t-r-EH-f-s” Atreus beamed a little, as he watched Sigyn followed those words. “Aa-t-r..” Atreus nodded slightly, as she followed the spear “Eh-f-s”.

“Good…” Atreus nodded slightly, as he watched her pronounce the name his father gave him. Somehow he developed that fondness of that name. Sigyn grew silent. “What does it mean…” Atreus smiled quietly “I was named after someone that smiled in times of adversity… He sounded important to my father.” His eyes softened gently to see her get used to that name. “Therefore I made that promise, to smile amidst adversity…”

* * *

”I think we reached to the meeting point..”

They glanced upon a small island, and for that moment it looks peaceful. “Shall we dock our boat here..” Mimir looked over the well at the distance. “Ahh the well of the Nonir, they will take delight in your gifts lad..” Somehow Atreus found a small pole tying the rope unto it, letting Sigyn walk pass that solid ground. 

_For once it was not bloody at all._

  
Somehow they descend gently to the well, and Atreus shouted at them “Sisters…” Somehow he glanced at hands catching the items down its watery grave. “Excellent trickster…Excellent…” And soon it sunk into the depths, which he glimpsed other treasures in the depths. “We took our end of the bargain! Show where is my father.” From the shimmering treasures, it changed into a different projection. Mimir and Atreus’ eyes glared at the lands, it looks like Freya’s projection in her cave. “How do we get to Freya’s land sisters..”

“Simple..” The Youngest Norn hissed quietly, showing Kratos cutting down the roots violently, his teeth gnashed  " You seek what is of this land beyond, a realm between realm. A land where She used to yearn but yet shunned.“

Mimir shouted slightly "The She, what she are you referring too?”

* * *

The Norms did not reply. Atreus pondered quietly as he tried to jump into the lands.

It feels different.

The air smelt mossy.

The seas flowed prettily. He even sees a goddess laughing cruelly at those stuck in the net.

Trees swirled back and forth, almost like a maze. He could almost hear birds chirping by and animals running back and forth freely.

At most the boars looked similar to Freya’s old companion. At that moment he was tempted to touch them.

And that moment he glanced at a winged person, its feathers swished in the breeze and one fell on his feet. He picked up hesitantly to glance at a familiar face. Freya’s face all bloodied from the fight, heaving quietly to the familiar land as she fluttered the lone feather into the tear. That man looked like Freya held a boar on his side, watching the tear growing smaller and smaller. He caught a glimpse of his father screaming loudly as he swung the blades of chaos to creatures horrid.

Suddenly he felt a pull from Sigyn’s arms and he found himself standing near the edge of the well.  "Vanaheimr.“ Atreus simpered quietly to himself. Mimir shook his head slightly, he knew the intricacies of Vanir magic. "But it is somewhere inside the realm…if I …”

* * *

“We do not have the rune with us…”  

Quietly a hand reached out from the well and placed the rune on Sigyn’s tongue. “And now you do…” one of the sisters spoke huskily. “You see the key to find your father…”

“Now for you to search it…” and slowly they formed a small door outside the well.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5: The realm that was lost

All that is left from that brief conversation with the tricky Norns, but a reflection of water that ripples that moved back and forth. Mimir heaved slightly “Seems our sisters are interested in giving us a hard time…” He nodded silently to the pair “Come let’s make our next move…” They walked to Tyr’s temple. Atreus seems to walk calmly to the pathways. He looked over the changing landscape of the Lake. Sigyn ran towards the travel room with Atreus, as he pushed the doors out upon the hulking room.

“Well do you remember what the sisters said to you…”

Sigyn nodded quietly, as she walked towards the travel dial. In her heart she mentioned the word “Breath…” and somehow she swung gently back to the following tower. She could glimpse at the rune of the tower. She could recognize that word. It was nature, the one which connected the entire world in a palm of their own hand.  And slowly the roots moved back and forth to their destination. And soon Sigyn could feel the rush of energy coming back and forth in the travel room.

“I wonder how Freya managed to get back to her homeland to set Father, thought Odin laid a curse on her.”

Mimir shook his head “Not quite much…maybe if she is ever cunning…I know who she will go too.” Suddenly a click is heard at the distance. Atreus’ eyes widened slightly “Who…” somehow the leaves of the tree seems to stop growing, and roots slowly formed the path to that particular room which shimmered a strange copper-green glow.

“I wish you will never cross paths with him…”

“Why?”

Mimir heaved slightly “It is a long way up, but I will see my old friend Njord will agree to help us…”

* * *

Atreus quickly opened up the door to Vanaheim, a faint aroma of fern greeted the trio. “Seems we reached our destination quicker thanks to the sisters, though I will say the sisters are one step ahead which is good because…” Mimir watched the lands again shimmered eerily back and forth, it reminded him of a time which he walked with Odin to receive Freya as his bride (Though that time he had legs to walk those mossy paths), he still marvels at those lands with awe on its sun-kissed plants and unusual fauna created in their beauty. “It is a tricky destination and thankfully you have me…” He watched Atreus withheld his breath. “Otherwise you will be lost by its magic. A surefire way to keep unwanted visitors at bay. After all the Vanir do have magic which will be difficult to explain unless we…"

“What are you waiting for? let’s go…” Sigyn mummer quietly “I do not like the sound of it.” as she heard horrid buzzing noises, it is not as pleasant as the cricket sounds at Sif’s lands. There she could see a pair of shimmering eyes following them. And it slowly grows into a figure she knew too well. Queen Sif. Her proud look haunting her mind. And that scorching heat makes her even more menacing than ever.

Mimir nodded quietly “And that my lady I agreed… we have to figure out what is the key fast…” Sigyn trembled slightly when she glanced at Atreus formed by the vines, who look slightly smaller then,  holding a small candle to a table lying a person, he perhaps lost someone he loved. She could feel him, sniffing from his tears as he let it linger for a moment. His voice slightly cracked, muttering the prayer “Lo do I see my mother…” She withheld her tears as he muttered those words again “Lo do I see my mother…”

“Is she ready?”

That urge to hold Atreus hand overwhelmed her. He seems to smile at adversity as she nearly caressed it. She heard a squishy sound from her feet. Mimir smelt something warm, “Come it is not too far…” and there they passed through the swamp. Sigyn cannot help but wince at the hem of her dress being dirtied. Atreus shouting the words, like Freya to remove the vines that blocked the way “Where are we…”

* * *

Somehow the smell of the sea came over them, and Mimir glanced at an old man dressing rather elegantly in grey and blue. His eyes staring at the reflection of the rivers. Somehow that summer heat did not bother him that much.

“Cross your fingers that my old friend, do not hate me, after all, they do have the right to hold a grudge against me alongside Freya…”

Sigyn’s eyes widened to see an aged figure. He seems to hold small trinkets in his hand, watching it glimmer and glow. “I knew I can recognize that voice…” Sigyn noticed the solemnity of his face, as he plucked the fish out from the vast lake.

“Hello, old friend…” Atreus did not hesitate to remove Mimir’s head from the back to show it to Njord. Njord withheld his shock, by biting his lip quietly. Mimir bowed his head quietly. Atreus know of the tales of Njord, but it seems contrary to the wildness of him. He embodies the sea with his intense gaze, watching over the ports at the distance.  “Heard that you may cause some trouble in Asgard, I am shocked that the great councillor is led to that…” Mimir nodded sadly “Aye Njord… I suppose you are unhappy with your daughter’s choices.”

Njord cleared his voice “It is all in a good placement in your side, her heart is for us to end a war, but it was that softness that failed her.” as he laid down the charms, all stepped in magic. “I knew that Odin was a crafty bastard.”

“That I agreed. So how is Freyr doing Njord, I suppose he is bent in hatred over his sister’s choice.”

“In contrary, much worse…”Njord shook his head slightly “He is angered by her banishment and he made that effort to protect women in our lands since he is unable to save her.” Njord cracked his fingers slightly “I suppose you want to find something…” slowly he parted the lakes unto a small building. Atreus walked sheepishly alongside with Sigyn as he heard him command the gates to open silently. Njord gestured Atreus to pass him the head. Atreus followed suit as he passed the reanimated head to that aged god. “Seems my daughter can still recall the Old Magic of reanimating things..” as Njord observed the cut of the head “At least you are no longer a rotting corpse.”

“And I guess it is related to the person who holds your head.” as Njord glanced over Atreus who is admiring the sun-soaked landscapes.  Mimir nodded quietly. “It is about the boy’s father, you know a red and white god that came to your lands.“

Njord grew silent upon that revelation. "Oh I wish Mimir, I only watched what justice could be done or not…” Njord swallowed slightly on that lingering thought. “If you are trying to exploit my magic like Odin’s, you know how it ends…”

“Aye…”

* * *

Njord heaved slightly, as he brought them across to another building  "Perhaps you can find it in our library. “ Njord opened the elevated doors gently "I never access it unless, it is desperate.. it was my son’s archive. Not as vast as Tyr’s vault but I assure you…” Mimir nodded slightly “that will be enough friend, can you pass my head to the lad please…”

“Which one…” Mimir nodded to Atreus whom by now kicking the leaves back and forth. Njord passed the head gently to Atreus. “Whenever you do, never touch a small book, my son created this with our magic, even I could never reverse it..”

“What beckons of that…“

He slowly spoke some magical words, which Atreus could recognize it as the calling of his light arrows "Something which I am bound to this world, not to tell you…” Njord walked through the library “But be warned.. he may not be as paranoid as Odin, but my son…”

Mimir mummer sadly “I know…” quietly he muttered something, and slowly it formed a glowing boar at the steps of the caving library. “Take this Mimir, this is one of the parting gifts between that alliance, a glowing boar. He will lead your way to Freyr, and please put sense on him, if you ever find…”

Atreus stroked the bristles of the boar. He closed his eyes quietly.

“Lead us the way Gullinborsti”

And slowly the boar slowly glowed amidst the darkness. It shimmered back amidst the light.

“How do you know his name..”

* * *

 Atreus smiled quietly as he followed his pathways “I always have an intuition over animals and I can sense that he is mourning over his former owner Freyr..” Sigyn pondered quietly about the silence. “He said that he recently came back from Alfheim, as we are descending down…” Sigyn’s heart sank slightly as he reinterpreted his words. “It seems he is pulled into something dark…so…”

Mimir shook his head slightly “It sounds like something but now we better find your father..” As they look through the archive, Sigyn glanced over a small book. “Hey let’s check this out…” She slowly flipped through the words of a certain book illuminated by the boar’s fur.

A voice came over her head.

“I am…”

* * *

For that moment Sigyn seen The Norns smile wickedly at Sigyn. “And you Aesir, what price you must pay to save someone…” She saw them bounded by a shimmering thread, flashes of a lonely life, Sigyn weeping tears into the floor. She glanced at that moment, which he watched two toddler sons walking by, that strange man looking at him proudly as he picked one up to teach him archery, following by monstrosities which she laughed. No there is another figure that caused her grief, a woman which he sided by, in the end. No. That cannot be. She held the bowl that poured to Atreus, as he writhed in pain. No, I cannot. But it came again, to a giantness and a strange man that she seen in the caves. They seem to watch the flames engulfed the lands, and the children so monstrous storming through the burning fields of Midgard. And that kind face she knew, become cold and frightening.

No, I cannot. “You are bound to him. You will face pain and suffering, along with his path.”

“…He is mine…”

Suddenly she saw a faint resemblance of the man with swirling tattoos fighting off the demons, and that moment Sigyn fell a rush to call out his name “Kratos….” He turned back to her, however, a giant wolf hovered its fangs  “Who are you…"

And soon a flood of energy came back to her,“Where am I…”. The book becomes suddenly blank, except for a few illustrations of her wandering about. She gulped slightly. 

_Would it be her fate?_

* * *

“Are you all right…”

Cold sweat beaded down her forehead.

“I should be alright…” She used the boar, to lift herself up “I think we should move… this place is giving me the creeps…” At that moment she glanced at the stream of dead guards. “Light elves…” Atreus muttered quietly, as he could recognize those faces. “Let me take a look at that lad…” Atreus brought his head forward. “Ohhh… I think we are not alone in the archive…”

“My queen…”

Sigyn could recognize Sif even with her hair back to her glory. Her eyes crossed and her hands wrought her neck “You little bitch..”    
Sif snatched the Bifrost from Sigyn’s trembling hands. “I banish you to wander. You will find no warmth, no comfort…” Sif could hear a scream at the distance. Atreus reached his arrows and screamed loudly “I won’t let you hurt her!”

Somehow Sif glanced at the boar, quickly swiped it and let the arrows stabbed him. “To be damned the Vanir.”  And that next moment Sigyn felt a pulsing force, she glanced at the sea of realms surrounded by the horrors of Sif’s mind. They all clawed for her blood. Sigyn barely stretched her hand to Atreus whom by now, protested angrily “No… no… no…"Her eyes streamed with tears as she saw a figure gnawing her leg. “I will come back! I will come back! I will come back…whenever you do..” Atreus tried to hold back the tears and soon she disappeared into the tear of the realm “Fight my queen for me. The battle is not…”

* * *

Her eyes widened in horror when she was flung out to the realm holes Sigyn was left alone in the blackness. Her tears welled up in fear. Her mouth dribbled with blood. Her mind flashed to nebulous forms, of her holding his hand amidst the secrecy of the forests. Her heart fluttered with pain as she watched another memory unfold, of Atreus fighting over the horrid forces, with Mimir yelling loudly “Right flank little brother.”

She clasped her hands in prayer. “Whoever came to me, who came before me. Please protect…” and soon she passed out. Her mind writhed to Atreus.

A boy who watched her strength.

She is his.

Somehow she was in the sea of realms all shoot with galaxies and creatures untold, she glanced at the red and white god as Mimir described him vaguely. He indeed burnt of fire. A fire to find his way back to his loved one.  his eyes set towards the next drauger. Her eyes determined to bring Kratos out from the realm as he tears the monsters to shards  “Who are you woman?”

“Trust me..” Sigyn spoke hurriedly as she tosses Kratos out to the gaping hole. She could only see for that moment is the wave of enemies coming towards her. Her heart is no longer set on her queen Sif. Long the days where she will bow down in submission. The courage to rescue a boy from drowning in the lake. The courage for refusing to submit orders. The courage to fight a stranger’s demons

For the reanimated head, a former councillor of Odin.   For that red and white stranger.

Her heart set to defeat it, for the sake of Atreus. She is her own strength, and this will carry her along the way.

“I will come for him,“ Sigyn spoke firmly.

* * *

Kratos heaved hesitantly as he stumbled upon the land, as he watched his son shooting electrical crows to Sif and her monstrosities in her mind. “No!”. Sif stood herself highly against the corner. “We are not done yet..” Atreus stretched his bow to her “Oh I am…” Atreus stretches his quiver and screamed “Pruma!”

Atreus’ heart raced angrily “She did not do anything wrong! “ Kratos shielded him silently “Boy your emotions…”  And before long Sif used her spear to tackle Kratos and it fuelled his anger.  The blood from the boar made it even more difficult for them to hold their ground. Flames burnt over his body and soon he wrestles with the Aesir goddess, with all of the creatures caving over at his side. Kratos heaved angrily as he swops them with the Blades of Chaos and swirled it around the creatures. Mimir warning them about an incoming attack. All in the frenzy on the cramped corridor. Blood and bodily fluids swung around madly like an endless dance.

And soon Sif is down, Kratos glanced at the cold grin of Freya at the distance. For that moment Kratos could see her changed so quickly to something else. “See how love consumes you. Loyalty become last…” Sif laughed coldly before she heaved her last breath. Kratos shook his head quietly, he thought about Faye’s death and the mere reach of her presence.

* * *

“She is used…” Mimir regretfully mumbled at the body. “Her vanity drew her to that madness. And I think you will cause even more strife with Asgard thanks to Freya.” Atreus heaved painfully as he rubbed against his arm, thinking about Sigyn “I am glad you are safe Father…”

Kratos grunted a little, as he tried to stabilise his body with the Leviathan Axe. and all of the sudden they saw a young man at the distance. His breaths seem haggard like Kratos expect that he stared over the bloodied corpse of the boar. “Take it, easy father.” Atreus mummer slightly as he held Kratos by the shoulders “as they watch the debrief slowly unravel in the archive.

* * *

Mimir remarked quietly “I agreed with the lad, we barely saved you. After all, this boar is our ally and perhaps a way out” Atreus’ heart sank knowing that Sigyn is lost in the sea of realms. Mimir looked sadly at her “Another is lost.” Atreus gripped the arm-ring quietly. “There is no way we can retrieve her back, Vanir magic…”

“I know…tricky…”

And that moment all hope seems lost. Expect for a glimmer in that young man’s eyes, bright blue and filled with tears, groans softy fighting amidst the pain.  “Unless there is something that bounds in you, and her…” He mumbled softly.

"Let me see him..” Atreus swung his head to the lifeless body. “Sweet Ran’s nets Master Freyr!”

 

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6: Affections touching the boundaries of Time

Suddenly they glanced over a slim man, his eyes watery over such a heinous act  “In fact, she is willing to fling upon my spell, is reckless and yet brave.” He indeed has that strong image as Freya, however, there is something gentler in his eyes, as if understanding Atreus’ pain of losing someone he loved. “It is a pity that my boar is killed rather heinously, I suppose it was not you.” as he tried to grip Atreus’ hand.

“No, we do not… it was Sif…”

“Sif..“ That young man frowned slightly as if trying to recollect the face "It has been centuries since I seen that face, aside from that she boasted about her hair…but…” He felt shivers down his spine and his head spinning back and forth. “No…it cannot be…Freya what have…” Atreus quickly gripped him, hearing his slowed heartbeat on his chest. “Since you created that!  Do you know how to reverse it..” Atreus shouted loudly. “There should be a way, we made a promise…”

Freyr shook his head slightly “I am afraid not…” Atreus watched him, shivered quietly “It is best if you can bring me to Alfiemn… and there I can speak what happened…” Kratos nodded quietly and lifted up Freyr out from the shadows which he shouted the last words, like Njord all in agony and pain to close the library.

“We better move quickly…”

Kratos quickly swoop up the fragile body of Freyr and quickly ran over. “Do you know what happened master Freyr…” Mimir questioned anxiously “Must be Freya…"

“I cannot answer you Mimir…“ Freyr glanced at the duo weakly. His head spins back and forth "I need to be bathed in the rims of the light of Alfiemin…I must go back….”

* * *

Soon they reached over to the travel room, Atreus’ heart sank slightly as Kratos weakly placed him down the floor.

“Freya seeks revenge… I told her it is too much, there is no use holding back anger, because of her child…” Soon pools of blood formed on the marble floor. Atreus placed Mimir’s head on the wheel. “Master Freyr is livid we better hurry…”

“On it”

Atreus landed the Bifrost on the slot and quickly turned the tower of Alfheim. Kratos watched silently with a heated breath.  Freyr coughed a little, as he watched the leaves changed back and forth to a beautiful Wedgwood blue hue.   
“Did he impart some words…He is worried for you, Lord Freyr…”

Freyr coughed slightly, as he wiped the blood from his mouth “I know…” Atreus slouched slightly as he felt his arm ring back and forth. “You mean Gullinbursti, your father kept him well while you are away…and he helped us in the times of darkness…"

Slowly they glanced upon the comforting light at the distance from the door. “At last…” It somehow overwhelmed his body as he cracked a small smile. Atreus silently opened the door, with Kratos carrying the body with his arms.

* * *

The light somehow bathed into the frail body of Freyr. Somehow the melodies of the Light Elves echoed the land. “The light…” Freyr mummer quietly, as Kratos stumbled upon the sinuous walkway of Alfiemin. Somehow   
Mimir looked over a small boat with ornate designs on the body. “Little brother bring the boat to the docking port.” Atreus nodded silently and soon he ran over to the boat. He slowly grabbed the hilt and dragged it. Kratos muster his strength to laid Freyr on the boat, and somehow petals fell upon his body. “Mimir thank you for bringing me here, I hope you do not take my actions in heart…”

* * *

“Do you know anything about that spell…”

Freyr smiled weakly as the lull of the light overwhelmed his body. “That… I do not know..but that woman..what is her name Mimir…”

“Sigyn my lord…”

Freyr mustered a chuckle “She… it has been a long time. I knew there is something about…” He coughed again. Blood which stained his tunic. Atreus’ eyes welled up into tears as he saw Freyr’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “There is got to be something..There is got to be something..“ He gripped his hand quietly. “Believe it…”  

Mimir mumbled wisely “Lad let him drift to the light…Freya’s magic took a toll on his body. He already told us what is needed.”

Kratos muttered silently “You are free…” as he draped his weathered cloak into his body.

“Please, should my sister have a change of heart, tell her that I loved her.”

Freyr’s eyes slowly drifted off into a deep sleep and soon a light Elf bowed down to the trio as he made the way to the boat.

A whispery voice came over Kratos’ mind “Thank you for bringing our master back…” Mimir blinked a little in gratitude. “May the light of Alfheim guide you even in times of darkness.” And slowly the boat drifted to the warm light.

“Now what are we supposed to do?” Atreus’ voice cracked slightly, as his tears fell down on the pavements, forming ripples of light.

_She must be back_

_She must be back._

Mimir mummer slightly to the duo “We better be careful… Freya’s revenge seems to blind her that she hurt her own family. Another tragedy in the making…"

Kratos shook his head slightly “Come we must make do for today.” Kratos thought over Mimir’s words, perhaps he is right. Revenge blinded all, including people close to him. “That I agreed with you, brother…” as he watched Atreus fighting the tears empathically. “Sigyn is strong.. she will find a way. Come let’s move over to Tyr’s travel room shall we?”

Atreus nodded quietly. There is nothing, not even a powerful Vanir god could break a spell. “…yes Mimir..” Perhaps the only comforting thought that Alfheim seems to be even more beautiful, now their leader has returned to the motherland.

* * *

**_Many evenings later_ **

The sun seems to peek gently, and Atreus took his first heave of air. Kratos stood quietly at the edge of the house, heaving in the fresh air. “You lead the hunt…”

“Yeah..” and somehow Mimir was tossed to Atreus. Mimir’s heart sank, just thinking what more he could do, to save Sigyn. “I promise to take care of the lad.”

Kratos nodded quietly.

“Take care Father.”

Atreus ran over the tracks, he could spot one or two easily. Could it be deer? No, it looks like a boar. Suddenly he hears a tweeting of a small bird. “You seems distracted lad…”

Atreus swallowed slightly. “It is nothing.” However, that sound grew layered along with the rustling of the leaves. It tweeted again, Atreus picked up his bow and arrows and aimed at that thing.

His eyes widened to that sight. Wait? Could it be?

“Come.”

“Lad no offence..” and soon he felt the weight dropping down. And soon a fog came over them. Mimir cursed a little for Atreus to leave him behind. H only glanced that he left his bow and quiver behind.

Somehow that bird transformed into that weathered face, and he can recall that armband. Without hesitation, Sigyn held him in his arms.

“It is good to see you…”

“it is good to see you…” Atreus kissed her gently and the world grew still.

****


End file.
